


He Likes Lilacs

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo basically short circuits while the boy he's been planning on asking out for the past three weeks starts walking around the shop looking for flowers for, well, himself.</p>
<p>-<br/>KuroAka Week 2016: Flower Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes Lilacs

"Do you have any flowers I could give someone I'm planning to ask out?" Kuroo asks, leaning in to the counter slightly.    
  
The employee turns around with a roll of quarters in his hand and blinks at Kuroo.   
  
"Oh, hello Kuroo-San," Akaashi says, "we might've gotten some roses; I'd have to check the back. Though that might be too much for someone you're just planning on asking out. Hmmm..."   
  
Kuroo basically short circuits while the boy he's been planning on asking out for the past three weeks starts walking around the shop looking for flowers for, well, himself. He stares dumbly as Akaashi checks the petals of a small cluster of pink flowers.   
  
Mechanically, Kuroo digs his phone out of his back pocket.   
  
 _You asshole,_ he sends to Bokuto, _you knew Akaashi was working here._    
  
 _Akaashi likes lilacs ;)_  
  
Kuroo whines quietly to himself before clearing his throat to catch Akaashi's attention.   
  
"Um, do you have any lilacs?"   
  
Akaashi looks at him, puzzled. "Lilacs? Well, technically yes, since they're in season, but that's not typically something you give to a romantic interest."   
  
"Oh, um, I know. He, uh. He likes them," Kuroo explains lamely.   
  
Akaashi nods slowly before turning to grab Kuroo's asked for flowers. He rings him up and Kuroo's pays.   
  
"We usually hand these out at Valentines Day," Akaashi says, handing Kuroo a small piece of paper, "but here; you can use this to write a letter to the person you're going to give them too."  
  
Kuroo's nods and takes the pen Akaashi offers him. He cups his hand around the paper, and the younger boy seems to get the hint and goes back to adding change to the cash register.   
  
 _The surprise is kind of ruined, so there goes the secret admirer idea. These are for you. Text me your answer. Please._  
  
 _XOXO (only if you want them.)_  
 _Kuroo_  
  
After jotting down his number, Kuroo shoves the flowers at Akaashi with a quiet, "Here." Then he's booking it out of there like his life depends on it.   
  
Halfway down the street, his phone goes in his pocket. He's so nervous that he doesn't remember to smile at the stupid Nyan cat theme that Kenma had made his ringtone, that he'd kept just to spite the blond.   
  
 _I was hoping they were for me when you asked for lilacs. XOXO (because I definitely want them)_  
 _Akaashi._


End file.
